


Return To The Water

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Magical Rituals, Nudity, POV Ginny Weasley, Selkie Pansy Parkinson, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Pansy’s been miserable and Ginny can’t help but notice. She decides to find out why and finds herself helping Pansy get back something very important.





	Return To The Water

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [F4](https://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/285984.html?thread=1581088#t1581088) for kittyaugust  
>  **Creature:** Selkie  
>  **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
>  **Notes:** Enjoy :)

Ginny first noticed Pansy in the middle of October. It wasn’t that she’d never _noticed_ Pansy before, it was just that she hadn’t noticed her like _this_. Pansy seemed different than usual, withdrawn and anxious in a way that Ginny was pretty sure didn’t have anything to do with schoolwork. It made her curious was all.

It was late one night when Ginny decided to follow Pansy. They were both out after curfew, but Ginny had learned quite well how to avoid the prefects and the professors when she wanted a little time away from her housemates. Pansy didn’t seem to even be paying attention to who was around her, just desperate to get outside. To the lake, apparently.

Ginny hid behind one of the trees, squinting into the moonlight. Pansy had collapsed at the lake’s edge, her shoulders heaving with sobs, obvious even from the distance. Ginny felt her heart twist uncomfortably for the older girl, so obviously sad and alone.

After that, Ginny seemed to see Pansy everywhere, though the Slytherin still appeared oblivious to being watched. Between classes, Ginny followed Pansy around the castle. Pansy seemed lost as she wandered the corridors, only smiling a little at a certain obscure painting of a baby seal splashing about in the ocean. Ginny examined the painting once Pansy was gone, but she couldn’t think of any reason why this one would catch Pansy’s attention when none of the others had.

This went on for weeks, and Ginny began to wonder why she was so interested in Pansy. Ginny had never had a whole lot of friends, though following another girl around like this wasn’t usually a basis for friendship. Ginny did find Pansy attractive, though she was sure most of her house mates would be less than happy about her interest in a Slytherin. Really, Ginny was just curious about what had Pansy so out of sorts. It was a mystery for her to solve, was all, and so she tried not to think too much about how the curiosity had taken over her life.

The answer to the mystery, when it came, was certainly not one Ginny had considered. She’d followed Pansy to the library, lurking a shelf over as the older girl frantically flipped through a stack of books, tears threatening to fall from her dark eyes at any moment. It made Ginny want to come out of hiding and hold her, comfort her, but she held back, watching in silent discomfort as Pansy slammed the books and stormed off.

Ginny knew that the books had to be important to Pansy’s problem, what with how upset they made her, so she stayed behind. The books were all about magical creatures of the water, which seemed strange. What interest could Pansy possibly have in that?

A picture in one of the books caught her attention. A baby seal. Except no… it was changing into a little human girl. It wasn’t a seal at all, or a human, it was a selkie. Suddenly Ginny knew exactly why Pansy was so drawn to that painting, was always crying by the lakeside when she thought no one was there. Her skin was gone and she couldn’t change back.

For a few days, Ginny wasn’t sure what to do with the information she’d learned. She wasn’t sure what she could possibly do, but she knew she had to try. She didn’t want Pansy to cry anymore.

She waited until one night by the lake, where no one would hear them. Pansy was already at the edge, glistening eyes looking out over the softly rocking waves. Ginny crept down, quiet as possibly, until she stood just a few feet behind her.

"Pansy," she called softly, wincing a little when Pansy spun immediately, wand raised. She put her hands up in placation. "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you."

"What are you doing here?" Pansy snapped, trying to surreptitiously wipe the tears from her face.

"I know someone’s got your skin and I want to help."

For a long moment, Ginny thought she’d said something wrong. Pansy froze, her eyes wide and mouth trembling on either the edge of crying or cursing her. Then she seemed to collapse on herself, arms curling in, head tilting down until her dark hair hid her face from view.

"How did you know?" Pansy asked. Her voice cracked a little, and Ginny felt her heart break a little for this usually strong girl, so broken.

"I saw you one night and I’ve been following you around," Ginny replied. She grimaced a little at how much saying it aloud made her feel like a stalker. She’d never intended that. "I saw the book you were looking at in the library and put it all together. But I won’t tell, I promise. I just want to help."

Pansy finally looked up, tears still shining in her eyes, but she looked determined. Ginny had the wild thought that the older girl had never looked more beautiful. "Alright," she said. "Help me find who took my skin."

***

With Ginny’s help, Pansy went through every moment of the day her skin went missing. Ginny took notes and Pansy talked about people she’d seen and talked to, about the places she’d been. Then further, every mention of her heritage, no matter how insignificant, that could have given someone the impetus to steal it. There had to be some clue.

Draco was the only other person that knew what Pansy was, and despite her assurances that he wasn’t the culprit, Ginny was suspicious. She started following him like she had Pansy, looking for a hint that he’d hidden the skin away somewhere. But as much as she disliked him on principle, he seemed as innocent as Pansy said. At least in that. Because what she accidentally spied between him and Harry one day in an empty classroom was anything but innocent.

At least she felt better about her own burgeoning crush on a Slytherin. If anything, she was behind the curve.

Eventually, though, they figured it out. There was only one person it could be, a seventh year Ravenclaw boy who’d been in the infirmary while Pansy was having a check up. He’d heard enough to get him curious, just like Ginny, but he’d taken it too far. He didn’t actually care about Pansy’s well being. He only cared about taking the skin.

They cornered him one evening just before curfew. He’d been walking back to his common room with a few friends, but a quick confundus had left him lagging behind enough that he never saw them coming. They corralled him into an empty classroom, locking the door and advancing with wand arms raised.

"What- what are you doing?" he asked, visibly panicked as his eyes darted between them.

"Just taking back what doesn’t belong to you," Ginny replied with a sharp smile. "Where’s Pansy’s skin?"

He paled, eyes going wide. "I’m not telling you," he said, though his voice lacked any sort of conviction. He looked over at Pansy. "I have the skin so you have to listen to me."

"That’s not quite how it works," Pansy said, her lip curling in disgust. "I may not be able to return to the water because you stole it, but I’m not _subservient_ to you. Perhaps you should have read the tales a little more closely."

He gave in rather quickly after that. Whether it was because he was afraid of them or afraid of getting in trouble for basically assaulting another student, Ginny wasn’t sure. And honestly, she didn’t care either. She was just happy to give him a beating he wouldn’t easily forget and leave him hanging by his ankles in a well traveled corridor. Someone would find him soon enough.

As soon as they tracked down the painting behind which the Ravenclaw had hidden the skin, Pansy seemed to blossom with fullness, wholeness. They hung the painting back in it’s place, the skin cradled in Pansy’s arms, and headed for the lake. It was late by now, far after curfew, but their path down to the lakeside was clear.

"What now?" Ginny asked, voice hushed in the silence of deep fall. It seemed somehow more magical out here, with the light of a full moon throwing the falling leaves of nearby trees into sharp relief.

"You’ll see."

Ginny watched, cheeks flushing even in the cool night air, as Pansy began to strip. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, almost too bright to look at as she tossed her skin around her shoulders, feet just dipping into the edge of the lake. Pansy began chanting something, the words too soft for Ginny to make out.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then Ginny had to blink hard as Pansy seemed to melt in on herself. Her limbs, glowing even brighter now, were overtaken by soft grey fur as her skin stretched and covered her from head to toe. There was a splash, glimmering droplets of water springing out into the air as Pansy dove into the water.

The water of the lake seemed to shimmer, a bright light moving through the waves like it was tracking Pansy’s movement below the surface. Ginny wondered if this was what it was like to feel magic, really feel it in a way they never learned about in school. It was beautiful and terrifying and wonderful.

Ginny wasn’t sure how long she stood on the shore, just watching. It was mesmerizing seeing Pansy swim, even as a seal. Her head breached the surface occasionally to allow her to breathe between laps around the lake, and Ginny was certain she’d never seen anyone so happy and free. Her heart hurt a little as she thought about how lucky she was to be here, to be seeing this. To be trusted with this.

Eventually, Pansy tired of swimming. The glow faded until it was just her pale skin reflected in moonlight as she emerged from the water, still naked, her skin bundled up in her arms. She seemed unconcerned with her nudity as she approached Ginny, a small but true smile on her face.

"Thank you," Pansy said, uncharacteristically shy.

She seemed to be fighting with herself over what to say, so Ginny took pity on her and leaned forward, sealing their mouths together in a kiss. It tasted of salt and coldness, like the deepest reaches of the ocean and the foam of the shoreline. Ginny couldn’t get enough of it.

They broke apart, breathless, and Ginny leaned her forehead against Pansy’s. It took her a minute to realize the other girl was still wet, water soaking into her robes from their proximity. She couldn’t find it in herself to care much, especially with Pansy still naked against her.

"What now?" she asked, feeling warm and happy in a way she wasn’t sure she ever had before. And all because of this beautiful Slytherin girl who she never should have fallen for.

"I need to rest," Pansy replied, sounding apologetic. "The ritual and the swimming… I’m exhausted."

Ginny nodded, only a little disappointed they wouldn’t be going further tonight. "But tomorrow?"

"Yes," Pansy said. She leaned forward for one last kiss, soft and full of promise, before stepping back to pull her robes on. "Tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
